


Red Ears And Long Spoons

by FallingStarlight (MorbidRobin)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Engagement, M/M, Modern Era, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidRobin/pseuds/FallingStarlight
Summary: When it comes to love, age is just a number.Or the story of Garp who met Pops at Ace's engagement party and how the Whitebeard family was scarred for life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What I've Done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112298) by [Aerle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerle/pseuds/Aerle). 



> This fic was inspired by a story by Aerle - it was a Knights AU, in which Garp was afraid/shy of Whitebeard.
> 
> Thank you to PicMurasaki http://archiveofourown.org/users/PicMurasaki  
> for helping me find the link to Aerle's story!
> 
> Shout out to Keera of ASL in Red! That was the first time I saw the word "Awkward Pride."

The first time Garp met Newgate, he told himself,  
"Be calm."

How can he still have a crush on his former sempai?

Ace was getting married to Marco and even though the ASL brothers stated that his presence was not absolutely necessary, Garp insisted he was coming, at least , for the engagement party.

 

Besides he wanted to meet the man that made his freckled son smile so deeply, to radiate happiness like the sun.

Why it have to be Newgate, the first person he had loved, no, screw that, the person he still loved?

A person who he never confessed to, who haunted his most erotic dreams, plagued his thought with unanswered questions, what ifs?

Sitting by the side of Whitebeard, on the family table, Garp wondered if the universe had decided to mess with him. Newgate surprisingly remembered their high school exploits and boasted.

Along the way, it became a boasting competition of ridiculous exploits. The obvious winner was the story of Luffy's "crew".

Garp felt an awkward pride for his sons, even though they didn't follow his footsteps. Listening to Newgate's laughter, felt like old times.

But something felt out of place.  
When Garp realized that Newgate staring at him wasn't his imagination, he was inwardly panicking. A soldier he was, a respected war veteran but only on the battlefield. In the matter of love, there was no difference between him and a lovestruck hormonal teenager he once was.

Whitebeard smirked and Garp blamed the warmth of his cheeks to alcohol.

Dining with the devil, Garp realized that he should brought a long spoon.


	2. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day...

The Whitebeards woke up to the sound of screaming. Ace didn't realize it was his own voice. His mind was trying frantically to make sense of what he was seeing.

_Let's go back a little..._

Ace, after a smexy night, had woken up and came to Oyaji's room to check up on him. Oyaji had a tendency to get wasted and give the nurses a heart attack. They never said it, but they were worried about Pop's health.

So he entered in without knocking, prepared to do his best imitation of the nurses' lecture when he met the sight that he'd never forget.

Newgate was buried deep in Garp, their nude bodies slick with sweat. And Garp was red in the ears.

Ace screamed out of instinct. It had the Whitebeards rushing to their father's room, effectively scarring them for life.

That didn't stop Whitebeard from pounding his rekindled flame senseless.

The rest of the family dashed out just as fast as they came in.  
***  
"Excuse me as I go gouge out my eyes with a spoon." Ace muttered.

"Oh, come on, they look great together." Izo spoke, mirth in his eyes as he tried to comfort Thatch.

"I need bleach!!! My eyeballs!" Haruta screamed. 

"Can't unsee!" Thatch yelled, rubbing his eyes as though it would cleanse away the memories.

"Thank god, they finally did it, yoi." Marco said.

Everyone turned to look at Marco.

"NANI? YOU KNEW!" They yelled in unison.

Operation: Chase the Blond Pineapple commenced.


End file.
